Subtypes
In Complex Plains Unbounded, most cards have a single subtype, which specifies the kind of effect the card will have. There are also a number of subtype suffixes that further detail a card's general purpose. Only Starts and Chains can have subtypes, since Finishes only convey the timing of a stack's activation and Instants don't need them. However, all types of cards can have suffixes. __TOC__ Sorcery Sorceries are spells that primarily inflict direct damage to units and structures. These are perhaps the simplest of spells, and often have low COMPLEXITY as a result. They also have rather powerful effects, since they are difficult to hit with. (For a list of Sorceries, click here.) Summon Summon is the most common subtype, thanks to the fact that it has no less than three suffixes. The purpose of a Summon spell is to conjure living and dead matter to aid the player, be this in the form of animals or familiars, walls or weaponry. In addition, Summon spells can be used again if and only if the summon is DESUMMONED, making them the only reusable cards except for Finishes. (For a list of all Summons, click here.) Unit A Summon Unit spell summons a temporary ally for the player to control and ATTACK his enemy with, and they are considered the main bulk of a player's damage arsenal. Units have their own unique STATS, effects and rules. Two units with the same owner cannot occupy the same SQUARE. Structure A Summon Structure spell summons a temporary building, a stationary construct which will passively assist the player through its effects and presence. The cost and usefulness of structures varies greatly, and they are difficult to use correctly because of their immobility. Two structures cannot exist on the same SQUARE, naturally. Equipment A Summon Equipment spell summons a range of different tools and helpful items, from broadswords to sunglasses. This equipment can be used by different units, granting them power and special effects. While being a versatile subtype, one can't win a game with them alone. Enchantment Enchantments are spells that grant summoned units (or even the player) new effects and abilities. These spells have CASTING RANGE, just like the player, so it's important to time the CASTING of Enchantments right, lest your target suddenly be out of range. (For a list of all Enchantments, click here.) Miracle Miracles are spells that primarily affect the SQUARES on the field, altering their ELEVATION or their different STATUSES. Controlling the field is a big aspect of the game, and that's where Miracles come in. However, since field changes affect friend and foe alike, it's best to use these kinds of spells with care. For a list of all Miracles, click here.) Hex Hexes are the jokers of spells, the miscellaneous group that doesn't fit in anywhere else. An Hex's effect either doesn't fit any of the descriptions above, or several of them. These spells often have unique and even quirky effects, and their uses are as varied as their stats. Art An Art is not a subtype at all, but instead a suffix that only the most powerful of spells receive. Due to the advanced nature of an Art, you can only have one spell like it in your arsenal. It's not uncommon for Instants to be Arts, as their speed alone is an immensely powerful attribute.